


Pure Wanting

by Sapphire09



Series: The Purity of Desire [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: Witchers are capable of feeling things, just muted. Even so, emotions are things witchers tend to disregard, or simply misunderstood what those feelings might be.Lust, however, tends to be one feeling Witchers can always identify, and easiest to understand.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Purity of Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623007
Comments: 10
Kudos: 376





	Pure Wanting

Geralt is capable of feeling things, even though he rarely showed it. They are just often muted, enough they tend to rarely hinder his reason. But, occasionally, he will feel things more intensely. A burst of feeling he doesn't always understand what it meant, what it  _ was _ . 

Lust was the easiest feeling to understand, no matter how intense it was.

Lust is less complicated than love. Easier to give, easier to receive. Lust is almost like a transaction, pleasure to both sides and everyone ends up happy.

Love, however, was harder to understand. Witchers feel it, but often times, they simply don't understand it. After all, love means vulnerable. Love means a distraction from the Path. Love means  _ hurt _ .

And vulnerable, distracted,  _ hurt  _ Witcher is a dead Witcher.

The thing is, Geralt's not sure one was supposed to feel lust  _ all the time. _ Moreover, he's not sure lust was supposed to make him lose his reason, his common sense. He understands the animalistic nature of  _ lust _ , but a Witcher was supposed to have more sense than taking his bard aside, in the fucking  _ crowded inn _ , and started humping against him in the dark corner while drunk peasants milled around, ignorant, while the Witcher's eyes honed in to the Innkeeper's daughter's disappointed snarl while his ears focused on the restrained moan the bard let out.

Then, there also comes the contradicting wants, wanting to praise while wanting to torment. Wanting to show off how  _ good  _ his bard is, while severely against the idea. He would sooner slit the throats of those who sees, he thinks. Contradiction, and neither is the better good or lesser evil. 

This isn't even a special occasion, a rare reaction. He felt this,  _ all the fucking time _ . When the bard sings, Geralt wondered how that song will sound with the Witcher's mouth around his cock. When the bard sleeps, the Witcher wanted nothing else but to burrow himself into the warmth, be a cocoon that protects the bard, both from cold and from harm. When the bard chattered, the Witcher just wanted to kiss those lips and feel the words with his every senses, including with his cock inside the bard's arse.

Even Geralt can't convince himself all that was merely  _ lust _ . It was too far, too much,  _ too complicated  _ and  _ wanting _ for lust. Geralt  _ knew  _ lust. Or, at least, _his_ lust.

Lust ends after he spills out, when he has none anymore to sill out. Lust ends when the hole he relieved himself in started asking questions Geralt didn't feel like answering.

Lust doesn't last after he comes, and it shouldn't make him trail kisses on trembling skin after a tired, lasting orgasm. He shouldn't feel it in his every waking moment, sometimes even while he wasn't awake. He wanted to be inside the bard even while he sleeps, despite his high guard (because of the precious thing in his arms) while contentment still rolled across his body like a warm blanket. 

And yet, here he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a prologue/abstract/preface thing to an actual, full blown 10k (or at least 3-5 chapters long, either or) fic on this whole dynamic I have yet to write but kind of want to.
> 
> I'm warming up to it anyway 😅


End file.
